


The Bond That Ties Us Together

by FangurlWot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coping, F/M, Fatal Injuries, Fluff, I love this ship, Oneshot, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlWot/pseuds/FangurlWot
Summary: It had been months after the 53rd killing game had ended. While Shuichi, Himiko and Maki lived in the ‘survivors’ mansion, the others who had ‘died’ were being treated to in hospital.Maki finds it hard coping with Kaito’s death.





	The Bond That Ties Us Together

It had been months after the 53rd killing game had ended. While Shuichi, Himiko and Maki lived in the ‘survivors’ mansion, the others who had ‘died’ were being treated to in hospital.

The others had in fact, not died. They lived on, although some of them had life changing injuries. Kokichi had a broken back, Korekiyo had severe burn marks from being scalded and Kirumi was paralysed from the waist down. 

Most of them survived, the only real deaths being Ryoma, Gonta and Kaito. 

Ryoma had been eaten alive in front of the participants and Gonta had been stabbed by a mutated bug. 

It turned out that Kaito actually had a fatal disease that killed him. Maki was hoping that wasn’t the case but sadly it was. 

Shuichi and Maki’s rooms were right next to each other’s. So every time Maki would cry over Kaito, he’d hear.

It was around 3am and Shuichi was reading while a movie blared in the background. ‘It’s quiet for once’ Shuichi thought to himself. His thoughts being a jinx. 

Before he even got the chance to finish he heard Maki scream silently. She wasn’t loud enough to wake anyone but she was loud enough for him to hear. 

Shuichi sighed and closed over his novel, placing it to the side of his bed. He stood up and stretched, listening intently to Maki’s panicked state. 

He could hear her breathing heavily. The assassin, as tough as she is must be as scared as the rest of them. 

The detective wandered into her room, opening the door slowly as it wasn’t locked. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” The black haired boy asked gently. She stared at him in surprise for a moment before her breathe started to steady itself. 

“Yeah... sorry did I wake you” Maki answered, her breathe shaky. Shuichi closed the door and tiptoed over to her bed, being careful as to not wake anyone in the surrounding rooms. “I was still awake so it’s alright” He hushed. 

The raven haired boy sat on the edge of the brunettes bed, expecting an explanation from her. She responded by tightly hugging his arm and leaning in on his shoulder. “I hate this” Maki purred, her tears dampening Shuichi’s shirt. 

Shuichi didn’t quite know what to do (although he’d done this hundreds of times by now) so he just held her in his arms. This happened at least once a week, and it was always followed by disappointed looks by the others (apart from Himiko, she joined in on the comforting). Shuichi didn’t care what the others said, he was helping a friend. And a close friend at that. 

The detective attempted to lay the girl down on her bed so she could get to sleep. But she continued to grip onto his arm. “Training payed off for you” she said with a gentle smile, squeezing his bicep.   
“Mhmm” Shuichi hummed back at her. 

Maki lay vulnerably on her own bed, it was such a sad sight for such a strong person. The raven haired boy tucked her in and settled himself back on the edge of her bed. “Do you want me to stay?” Shuichi asked, letting out a small sigh. The assassin sleepily nodded her head, tugging on his arm. She knew that she could trust him so she let him in. 

Shuichi rolled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Maki happily welcomed the contact and let out all of her worries. She began to sob into his chest but after a while they both fell asleep. 

The next morning, the raven haired boy silently left her room. He was caught by a certain pianist, who was stalking the hallway. The once cheery blonde now wore a permanent grim face. Kaede had with her a NIV machine to help her breathe, the mask covering her face. The pianist gave him a disappointed look and shook her head.

“What were you doing in her room” Kaede asked, thinking she already knew the answer. Shuichi stood up straight and opened his mouth to answer, but he didn’t even get the chance. “Never mind, I thought you were a nice guy” she coughed harshly and turned to walk down the stairs. “Slut...” the pianist muttered, she must’ve of thought that he couldn’t hear her, but he did. 

Shuichi hurried to his room and changed into more suitable clothes for during the day. He then rushed downstairs to the dining hall. Everyone had been lumped together in this mansion, dying or otherwise. But they ate meals together. And that was about the only interaction they had with each other. 

The detective filled his plate with the breakfast food that had been laid out for them. He sat on the seat furthest from the rest of them, which to be fair wasn’t very far. As Shuichi ate his breakfast he could feel the intense stares from everybody in the room. It felt like everyone was judging him. There was three spaces next to Shuichi for the people with wheelchairs to be sat. Kirumi and Kokichi were already there leaving only one space. 

Miu crashed through the door wheeling Kiibo to his space. We found out that Kiibo was actually a human inside of a robot and he miraculous survived with only a broken leg and arm. Minor injuries compared to everyone else. Miu escaped with some nerve replacement which was lucky. The inventor brought Kiibo to a halt at the table and hurried off to get them both food. She arrived back moments later with plates filled for them. 

For some reason Miu felt the need to look after Kiibo as a mother would a child. She made sure that Kiibo could eat his food and that he was alright. The inventor has a kind heart even if no one appreciates her jokes. I caught Kokichi staring at Kiibo and even though he saw me he continued to stare. 

“I guess you do have a dick” Kokichi sniggered, causing Miu to snap her view in his direction. “Fuck off and leave him alone!” Miu screamed across the table. The inventor turned back to her food and continued to eat, while Kiibo just stared at his plate. 

The table then went quiet once again. Maki strode in and made her way over to get food, like the rest of us she sat at the table. Maki sat next to me and placed her plate on the table. “Thanks again...” she whispered in my direction. I made a noise resembling a ‘mhm’ as I took a sip from my cup. 

The more people who filled up the table, the more depressing it began to look. “So what were you and Maki doing last night” Kaede asked meanly, staring daggers at me from across the table. The pianist twiddled with her fork, awaiting an answer. 

Shuichi glanced nervously around the table. The only person who wasn’t paused was Miu, who was feeding Kiibo. “She has another nightmare, so I was comforting her” The detective responded calmly, shoving a piece of sausage into his mouth. Kaede cringed and sad back in her hair “I wonder who was doing all the moaning then” Kaede spat, now with the intent of hurting Shuichi. 

“Kaede knock it off. Just cause he’s not slamming into you” Rantaro muttered bitterly. “Oh fuck you” the pianist growled at Rantaro, the latter enjoying teasing her.   
Maki stood up and made her leave as soon as she finished eating, she hated being around them. 

“I think you’re being too harsh on her. She’s having a hard time mentally” The detective said to Kaede. She pouted and leaned back in her chair. “What and the rest of us aren’t? Having a hard time isn’t a excuse, we’re all having a fucking hard time!” The pianist barked at the raven haired boy. “Oh for fucks sake just leave it Kaede. Being jealous isn’t gonna help” Miu hissed at the blonde. It was ironic that the inventor was the voice of reason. 

Shuichi stood up and chased after Maki. The detective chased the assassin all the way into the courtyard “Maki!” He called out to her slowing down to a halt. Maki stopped and turned to him, shoving her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. “Don’t listen to Kaede, she doesn’t know how bad it is” Shuichi said, trying to comfort her. 

Maki looked into the fountain of the courtyard, the glassy water crackling. “I’m not annoyed by that...” The brunette muttered. “What is it then?” Shuichi asked concerned. She sat on the edge of the stone wall surrounding the fountain. “Why didn’t you deny the stuff about the moaning” she asked calmly. Shuichi was bewildered by her question, he thought it was obvious. 

“Because we didn’t do anything, and we’ve never done anything sexual” Shuichi answered as if it was obvious. “But they don’t know that” Maki snapped. The raven haired boy thought it was strange she’d think like this so he just furrowed his brow at her. Maki sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry I just... don’t feel-“. She was cut off by the sudden contact of Shuichi hugging her. 

They were just close friends, but no one believed them. He hated seeing her vulnerable, because that wasn’t the Maki he knew. “I know... it’s alright I’m here...” Shuichi spoke softly, his breathe tickling her skin. She let out a single tear and curled into him, now uncaring of what people thought. 

Miu and Kiibo passed by them, both of them flashing soft smiles before going back to their conversation. Maki and Shuichi stayed there in the courtyard, until it began to rain and they had to go back inside. They headed to Shuichi’s room and curled up together under the covers. 

For hours they spoke of random nonsense and watched movies, they even called Himiko down to hang out for a while. Maki and Shuichi both stayed with each other for the rest of the night. 

“I love you ‘Ichi” Maki purred into his ear, “I love you too my love” Shuichi whispered back. Maki’s nightmares began to fade after that night, although her feelings for Kaito remained. Those feelings would always be there, but she had to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love this ship sm I stg this is my whole heart.   
> This ship deserves more love I swear. 
> 
> Also if anybody has any suggestions for something I should write then just comment what I should do, it’s always a help!


End file.
